Amores Perros
by minineko-ko
Summary: El amor siempre ha sido complicado, más para alguien que no conoce nada cercano a él. El conejito asustadizo de ojos perla, sucumbirá a las dolencias de esta cruel enfermedad y es que Sasuke podía ser tan perro como el amor.


**C** apítulo 1.-

 ** _Inicio_**

El viaje fue bastante suicida. Claro, ella, una chica bastante delicada y menudita, también tenía su lado alocado y aventurero. Y es que catorce horas de viaje no era menor, sumándole el hecho de que la tripulación a bordo constaba de ella y su versátil automóvil, que nada tenía que ver con la persona que lo manejaba. Faltaba poquísimo para llegar a la capital y la muchacha estaba demasiado extasiada como para sentir cansancio; más aún, se encontraba muy conforme con su decisión de haber utilizado ese método de transporte, a pesar de la reprobatoria de su primo Neji, y él, aunque resignado accedió, sabía en el fondo que por nada en el mundo convencería a Hinata de subirse a un avión, le habría encantado acompañarla en su viaje de mudanza, pero el trabajo era trabajo.

No era para nada extraño que personas jóvenes decidieran irse de aquel que era su pueblo natal. Una minúscula ciudad empresarial al medio de la nada y que regulaba las mineras que se encontraban alrededor de aquella. La familia de ella, por supuesto, vivía en una de las tantas llamadas ciudades satélites, zonas residenciales, donde se encontraban todos aquellos empresarios y dueños de compañía que se ocupaban del negocio. En efecto, Hinata jamás encajo en ese ambiente y su padre tuvo que aceptar, a regañadientes, que en realidad ese no era el destino de su hija y con pesar le dio su bendición para que ella estudiara la carrera universitaria que más le desagradaba y que a juicio de él lo único que le ayudaría era a morir de hambre: "Licenciatura en Artes". Y ahora esa inocente jovencita que había criado con tanto esmero… se encontraba rumbo a la capital del país del fuego.

La azabache con reflejos azulados había dejado de ver campos de sembrado, ahora, frente a ella, el punto de fuga se adornaba de los primeros rascacielos, que al principio se veían insignificantes y que al pasar junto a ellos se observaban imponentes y orgullosos, por lo cual, apenas dejaban divisar el cielo, si había gente que odiaba aquello, ella lo amaba completamente. Dejo escapar un chillido de emoción y admiración, y con ambas manos sostuvo con fuerza el volante. En menos de media hora estaría en su nuevo hogar.

Y en menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta, estaba frente al _"edificio 315, como referencia un anfiteatro frente a él, cuarto piso, apartamento 402"._ Miró por última vez el papel que había escrito hace un par de días y lo guardó en su bolsillo derecho. Sin duda, su corazón latía rápido. El edificio era pintoresco y desentonaba su francesa arquitectura con los modernos edificios contiguos, tomando en cuenta su diminuto tamaño, ocho pisos alcanzó a contar antes de entrar.

Al momento en que ingresó, sonaron unas pequeñas campanillas. El que debió ser el conserje le tomó atención a su persona. La muchacha realizó una tímida inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. El anciano sonrió ante el gesto.

—Señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Realizó también una para saludar, sin duda el anciano se intuía simpático.

—E-esto, vengo de parte de Ino —Le mostró el papel con la dirección—, debió mencionar de que una nueva inquilina ocuparía el apartamento con ella.

— ¡Oh! Tú debes ser Hinata-san —El anciano buscó algo en una de las casillas de correo de la recepción.

—S-si —Comenzó a frotarse las manos como una señal de nerviosismo.

— ¡Aquí está! —Con una gran sonrisa, le entregó unas llaves— Bienvenida, Hiruzen a su servicio —Le realizó un gesto solemne.

—Gracias Hiruzen-san —La muchacha le hizo un gesto de despedida y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que se encontraban a su lado.

Ella no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, siquiera conocía el lugar y ya todo le daba buena espina, quizás todo era culpa del afable señor de la recepción, y es que era muy pronto para que esta descubriera que aquel simpático caballero se convertiría en un aliado rotundo dentro de la gran capital.

Cuando la muchacha llegó al cuarto piso y cruzó el umbral que separaba las escaleras del pasillo de los apartamentos, se sorprendió que solo se encontraran dos puertas en lugar de hileras de ellas, eso quería decir que el edificio era más pequeño de lo que se veía por fuera. Se acercó temerosa a la puerta 402 y encajo la llave que previamente le dieron, automáticamente después que sonó el cerrojo, el corazón de la ojiperla se aceleró. Se abrió paso temblorosa apartando el rectángulo de madera y lo primero que observo fue un femenino y occidental recibidor, había pensado, quizás, que poseerían un _genkan_ leal a la cultura tradicional, pero se consideró estúpida dado que estaba en un edificio completamente europeo. Contiguo al pequeño vestíbulo se observaba una acogedora sala de estar compartido con un comedor, los cuales poseían un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa pastel y ellas ostentaban exquisitas pinturas de flores. Se sintió nerviosa y extraña, pez fuera del agua, no sabía realmente si subir sus cosas o esperar a que llegara Ino, y ahora que recordaba a Ino, ni siquiera la conocía de nada, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Una señora? ¿Una joven? y si… ¡Un timo! Quizás esto era una estafa y ella había caído, ¡lo sabía! no se podía confiar en avisos por internet, la muchacha se tensó y todo su corazón se fue al carajo cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta abrirse, por auto reflejo se escondió detrás de una lámpara.

Perla con azulados ojos se encontraron, y la imagen se congeló. Por un lado la muchacha rubia observaba a una bajita y delgada muchacha con los rasgos más dulces e infantiles que observó jamás, hasta parecía un conejillo asustado detrás de aquella lámpara, detalle ridículo que pasó por alto, miro hacia el cielo y agradeció con todo su corazón a Dios por enviarle, por primera vez, un inquilino que se veía decente, solo el de arriba sabía la barbaridad de gente que había desfilado por aquel apartamento. Por otro lado la peliazul vio a una carismática y agraciada rubia de pelo largo de mirada madura persignarse, dato fachoso que paso por alto, gracias a Kami que ella no se veía como un cerebro delictual, juntó ambas palmas para dar una pequeña oración de agradecimiento.

Fiel a su forma impulsiva, Ino externalizó sus sentimientos y se lanzó hábil como un gato hacia la muchachita que consideraba adorable, la abrazó de una forma tan empalagosa y confianzuda que Hinata quedo en shock, no acostumbrada a tanta muestra de afecto.

— ¡So cute! ¡So so so cute! —La rubia frenéticamente comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza.

—Esto… —Hinata se encontraba completamente incomoda, con las mejilla coloradas y sin saber que hacer o decir.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! —Se rio de forma estridente —Mis formas son extrañas, soy Ino Yamanaka, Solo Ino está bien, esta es tu casa, por cierto, toma asiento por favor —Palmoteó el cojín de un sofá, y temerosa la otra muchacha se sentó, saliendo de su escondite previo —No tengas miedo —Otra risa —Estas son las reglas —Los ojos de la rubia se volvieron malévolamente brillantes —Bien… —Tomo aire:

— Uno, toque de queda lunes a viernes 12 de la noche, sábado domingo haz lo que quieras. Dos tu pieza tu problema, pero cocina comedor living y baño es problema de ambas, por ello, se dividen las tareas día por medio a excepción de los platos, odio fregar trastes no voy a lavar ajenos, por ende, cada una se preocupa de los suyos. Tres, la paga se divide en partes iguales, eso implica servicios básicos, comida y útiles de aseo, pero no se cuenta útiles de aseo personal. Cuatro, número importante, este es un departamento no un motel, amiguitos no se aceptan, de ningún tipo, así que… si eres del otro equipo, no te salvas amiga. Cinco si te drogas o tienes un problema con el alcohol es tu problema, a sí que de la puerta hacia afuera, si fumas cigarrillo hazlo en el balcón. Seis, tus llaves son tu Dios, yo no soy portera de nadie si golpeas la puerta juro por lo más sagrado que no respondo. Siete, en la semana después de las 11 de la noche no se hace ruido porque si no duermo mis 8 horas no soy yo. Ocho…

Recitó tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo que Hinata en el número ocho ya se había perdido por completo, hasta le faltaba muy poco para ir a buscar una libreta y anotar todas aquellas reglas, se asustó un poco por el cambio repentino de humor de la rubia, pero analizando la situación quizás ella sería igual de rigurosa si estuviera alojando a una persona completamente extraña. Cuando la rubia volvió a sonreír la morena supo que había acabado.

—Lo siento, no te ves del tipo de persona arrojada a la vida pero a veces las apariencias engañan y no está demás trazar limites ¿Verdad? — La ojiperla asintió —Bien, te mostraré tu habitación para que puedas acomodarte, después de eso cenaremos juntas para poder conocernos mejor- Le sonrió de forma amigable.

Ino la guio a una puerta que se encontraba al lado de la cocina, la recamara era bastante espaciosa y poseía una ventana extensa, pero que estaba tapada con papeles negros, por ello Ino, a pesar de ser la seis de la tarde, debió encender la luz, las paredes, el cielo y el piso de la habitación eran completamente negros, la cara de la peliazul se compungió y aquello lo pudo ver la rubia que rápidamente se adelantó para explicarle.

—Pensé que Gina-san era fotógrafa, cuando me pidió pintar las paredes y demás, nunca pensé que tenía una fijación por el Black metal y eso no tiene nada de malo tampoco, pero cuando me enteré de que tenía infinidades de animales muertos en su habitación me asusté, la eché a patadas—La ojiperla la miró horrorizada — ¡Oh! No te preocupes, yo limpié eso muy bien, ni se nota —Soltó otras de sus curiosas risas, que fue apagada por la cara de terror de su nueva inquilina, y ahí supo que su comentario estaba demás —Creo que no debí decir eso —Recordó el dicho _"si no se sabe, no duele"_ _—_ En fin, como recompensa mañana compraremos pintura y paga la casa —Ino se felicitó, la mejor estrategia para no asustar un inquilino que se veía decente.

—N-no es necesario y-yo lo puedo hacer I-Ino-san — Ino se emocionó, esta era la criaturita más tierna que había conocido, recién reparó que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ¡Oh Ino! Una cotorra sin límites, nunca dejas hablar a la gente, se reprendió mentalmente.

—¡Hina, tienes voz de ratoncito! ¡Cute! —La ojiperla se sonrojó por la forma familiar de decirle y por lo que se suponía era un cumplido— ¿¡Qué edad tienes!?

—D-diecinueve —Contestó nerviosa.

— ¡Con razón eres tan tierna! —La rubia cambió su expresión a una melancólica — ¿Tan pequeña y viviendo sola? —La morena podría jurar que tenían la misma edad.

— ¿Q-qué edad tiene usted I-Ino-san?

— Veintiuno —Hinata la miró confundida, la rubia rodó los ojos —Ya sé que no es tanta la diferencia, pero yo no me veo como un gatito nuevo —la ojiperla se cohibió — Oh, lo siento.

Ino era agradable, pero tenía dos grandes defectos, lo cotorra y su lapidante sinceridad. Hinata descubrió ambas y las consideró virtudes, aquella creyó lo máximo poder compartir con una persona tan diferente de ella. Todo su mundo siempre fue su familia, el desierto y la pintura, jamás nada se escapó de esos tres pilares, sus pilares, y ahora se sentía de una forma extraña, ya que albergaba tantos sentimientos a la par, incertidumbre, alegría, esperanza y sobre todo miedo con respecto al futuro y el camino que se atrevió a elegir, pero si toda la gente con la que se encontraría se parecería a Ino, valía la pena.

Después de desempacar con la ayuda de la ojiazul, y de quitar ese horroroso papel oscuro de la ventana, se sintió más a gusto con la vista de aquella habitación, al final, ambas, la rubia y la morena, terminaron cenando a las diez de la noche y su conversación fue tan amena que pasando de las 4 de la madrugada se percataron de la ahora y aun así decidieron seguir conociéndose la una a la otra, cuando al fin se fueron a descansar el último pensamiento que surco en ambas fue que si existía el amor a primera vista, sin duda lo de ellas era amistad a primera vista.

.

.

.

 **B** uenas:

 _Esta es una historia que escribí hace muchos años y que jamás nunca, volví a retomar. Es genial revivir tiempos adolescentes, y a mí me pareció que no escribía tan mal en ese tiempo, así que veremos qué podemos hacer bajo esa línea (risas)._

 _Como aclaración_ _el genkan es un tipo de recibidor japonés que se utiliza para dejar los zapatos._

 _Ayudarían bastante a esta ermitaña lectora y escritora diminuta con un pequeño review._

 _ **B**_ _esos._


End file.
